


À l’aube d'une aventure

by Ninquelotefanfic



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Français | French, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life, capture pokemon
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninquelotefanfic/pseuds/Ninquelotefanfic
Summary: Bienvenue au parc Lougaroc, l'un des dix parcs où vous obtiendrez votre premier Pokémon. Ici, les pokéballs sont strictement interdits. Le braconnage et l'enlèvement des Pokémons sont également punis par les règles du parc. Vous serez accompagné par un membre du clan Lobos, dont je suis le chef actuellement. Je m'appelle Kazumori, et je suis le 35e gérant du parc. Ce que dirait votre accompagnateur est un ordre absolu. Tous manquements à son ordre seront considérés comme un acte de rébellion, et il pourra décider que votre droit au premier Pokémon vous sera refusé. Sachez que dans le parc Lougaroc, ce ne sont pas les humains qui commandent les Pokémons, mais les Pokémons qui sont maîtres de leur territoire.
Comments: 1





	À l’aube d'une aventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HaruCarnage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/gifts).



> Disclaimer : L'univers de Pokémon appartient à Satoshi Tajiri, donc, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Néanmoins, les personnages comme Ikuto, Akemi ou Chiaki ont été créé par HaruCarnage, et Kazumori, Akina, Yukito, Tsuiyo et Buichi, par moi.
> 
> Voici un petit texte écrit pour Haru-Carnage, en réponse à la Saint-Valentin de 2021. J'espère que ce premier essais sur le fandom Pokémon plaira à ton cœur de pokéfan. J'essayerai faire courte, mais tu connais mon pêché mignon.

À l'âge de 15 ans, chaque enfant part à la rencontre de leur tout premier pokémon, des animaux composant la faune sauvage. Dans de nombreux pays du monde, cet animal est fourni par un professeur spécialisé sur les études de ces créatures avec trois types de pokémon défini : Plante, Eau et Feu. Rares sont les autres types d'éléments qui sont proposés aux jeunes enfants.

Notre pays, Coelhy possède une particularité. Elle est gérée par dix nations sous une même bannière et le même règlement. Chacune de ces nations a dans leurs terres des clans, vivant indépendamment et en parfaite harmonie avec leurs concitoyens. Ces différents clans ancestraux dirigent des parcs protégés et sacrés dont la chasse aux Pokémons est strictement réglementée.

On peut dire que quand les élèves, d'une école assimilée à ce parc, s'approchent de l'un de ces lieux, l’agitation commence à se sentir. Tous ont une hâte : arriver dans l'une des dix zones protégées du pays de Coelhy, le parc Lougaroc.

Le professeur principal, un homme venant de commencer son métier, les guide dans cette étape importante dans la vie des 18 élèves qui composent sa classe. De ce fait, il est accompagné par deux adultes pour le seconder.

《 Les enfants, calmez-vous 》, ordonna le professeur.

Le cri des enfants continue à résonner dans le bus, couvrant sa voix. Le jeune professeur ne sut pas comment parvenir à calmer 18 enfants surexcités d'obtenir leur premier pokémon.

《 Que dois-je faire, Papilusion ? questionna le professeur.

— Papi ? 》

Un papillon d'un mètre dix voltige au côté du professeur complètement décontenancé. Il regarde son partenaire humain sans savoir quoi lui répondre pour l'encourager.

Papilusion figurait parmi les 898 Pokémons découverts dans le monde ces dernières années.

Habituellement, les Pokémons étaient enfermés dans des pokéball. Cependant, le professeur Shirogame le laissait à l’extérieur, comme un petit assistant, car il avait été son tout premier pokémon, reçu à ses 15 ans, lors d’une sortie au parc Lougaroc, le lieu où ses élèves s’y rendait à leur tour.

Le bus s’arrêta sur le parking du parc Lougaroc dans une place aménagée à cet effet.

Dehors, deux adultes, vivant au parc, attendaient que les enfants descendent du bus, tandis qu’une multitude de Roucool et de Nirondelle s’envolèrent pour fuir les nouveaux arrivants.

《 Les gosses. Toujours aussi bruyant, protesta l’homme.

— C'est normal. Ils ont tous hâte de rencontrer leur nouveau partenaire. Tu étais aussi comme ça à leurs âges, protesta la femme, d'une voix calme.

— Yuki est beaucoup plus sage que tous ses gosses.

— Tu dis ça, c'est parce que c'est ton protéger. 》

Kazumori se gratta l’arrière de la nuque. Il devait reconnaître qu'il protégeait cet enfant marqué par la perte de ses deux parents durant une expédition pokémon. Il s'en était voulu de les avoir envoyés dans une zone dangereuse, dix ans plus tôt, afin de sauver des inconscients voyants bravés la typographie de leur parc en pleine tempête. Chaque membre du clan Lobos savent qu'il ne faut jamais sortir à l'extérieur durant les fortes pluies, car le sol devient vite boueux et les pentes escarpées de certaines zones sont rudes à gravir.

Son regard se portait sur un loup, qui se tenait sur ses deux pattes arrière. C'était un autre type de Pokémon, un Lougaroc, et l'un des rares pouvant avoir différents types d'évolution. Celui de Kazumori avait évolué sous une forme dite 《 nocturne 》.

Son regard mauvais toisait les enfants avec dégoût.

《 Non, ciel nocturne. Ces enfants ne sont pas à manger 》, intervint Kazumori.

Le Pokémon poussa un cri d'irritation.

《 Je sais. 》

Comme tous les propriétaires de Pokémon, Kazumori comprenait le langage de son partenaire Lou. Tout comme lui, Lougaroc n'aimait pas le bruit engendré par l'arrivée d’élèves impatients. Il s'approcha du groupe pour calmer le brouhaha.

《 Je demande du silence ! 》

La voix portante du garde-chasse calma les enfants instantanément. Vingt et une paires d’yeux se tournèrent vers lui à l'unisson, attendant la suite de l'accueil au parc dans un silence solennel.

《 Bienvenue au parc Lougaroc, l'un des dix parcs où vous obtiendrez votre premier Pokémon. Ici, les pokéballs sont strictement interdits. Le braconnage et l'enlèvement des Pokémons sont également punis par les règles du parc, commença Kazumori d'une voix forte et ferme. Vous serez accompagné par un membre du clan Lobos, dont je suis le chef actuellement. Je m'appelle Kazumori, et je suis le 35e gérant du parc 》, ajouta-t-il par la suite.

Kazumori avait cette voix portante, obligeant son interlocuteur à se taire quand il parle, si bien que tout enfant de 15 ans se tait dès l'instant où il présenta les lieux et ses restrictions. Moi-même, je me sentais toujours agité quand il me grondait avec autant de force dans sa voix. Il n'était jamais bon quand Kazumori s'énervait.

L'homme marcha de gauche à droite en face du groupe, tel qu'un général accueillant ces nouvelles recrues. 

《 Ce que dirait votre accompagnateur est un ordre absolu. Tous manquements à son ordre seront considérés comme un acte de rébellion, et il pourra décider que votre droit au premier Pokémon vous sera refusé, continua Kazumori. Votre classe sera séparée en 2 groupes de 4 et 2 groupes de 5 suivant un test que vous devrez effectuer dès votre arrivée. Je ne tolère aucune voix qui s'élève dès cet instant, car le bruit effraie les Pokémons, et donc l'harmonie des lieux. Sachez que dans le parc Lougaroc, ce ne sont pas les humains qui commandent les Pokémons, mais les Pokémons qui sont maîtres de leur territoire. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? 》

De nombreuses têtes intimidées par le discours de l'homme acquiescèrent. Kazumori se tourna vers sa femme, Akina, qui va devoir prendre la succession de l'accueil avec sa voix plus douce et maternelle.

《 Bonjour, les enfants. Je m'appelle Akina, et je vais vous montrer vos chambres et la salle d’examen. Je sais que mon mari peut-être brutal dans ses propos, mais il a un grand cœur malgré tout.

— Akina… 》

La femme de Kazumori lui fit un sourire complice. Puis, son regard se porta sur les enfants pressés de commencer l'objectif de leur séjour.

《 Suivez-moi 》

Les petits êtres impatients se dirigeaient vers leurs bagages pour prendre leur affaire sous le regard attentif de la maîtresse du parc.

De son côté, le visage de Kazumori se renfrogna à l’absence d'une personne manquant à l'appel. Sa femme le remarqua et elle lui tapota l'épaule.

《 Tu vas finir par faire peur aux enfants.

— Je lui avais dit d'être là, s'opposa Kazumori. Il en fait qu'à sa tête.

— C'est encore un petit Rocabot. Il lui faut du temps pour évoluer et accepter la situation 》.

Kazumori eut un soupir de désapprobation.

En face de lui, les enfants s'affairaient à leur occupation sous le regard d'un animal sauvage. Aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué la présence d'une silhouette tapie dans les montagnes, et dont le regard les toisait avec sévérité.

Soudain, la petite tête d'un enfant aux cheveux bleus électriques se souleva en direction de cet être hostile. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant l'ombre d'un bipède caché dans les hautes herbes. Il crut voir un humain, mais le Pokémon au côté de Kazumori était également sur ses deux pattes. De plus, la créature s'était ensuite aussitôt que leur regard se posa sur elle, comme si elle savait qu'il l'avait remarqué.

《 Tu te dépêches, Ikuto, appela la voix d'une de ses camarades.

— J'arrive. 》

Les quartiers à disposition des occupants temporaires du parc sont composés de 5 pièces. Il avait une chambre et une salle de bain pour les deux ailes, séparant les filles dans l'aile nord, et les garçons dans l'aile sud. Les professeurs et accompagnateurs devaient dormir parmi les élèves, ça a toujours était ainsi dans la réserve. Au centre, il y avait la salle de réunion qui servait également de repas et de cuisine. Le bâtiment avait un style ancien, composé d'un mur en brique blanc et un toit en tuiles rouge, ou tout était de plain-pied.

Telle fut le lieu où devait dormir Ikuto pendant la semaine où il pourra obtenir son premier Pokémon. Ce changement d'atmosphère ne l'avait pas trop dépaysé par rapport à la maison où il vivait habituellement avec sa grand-mère et tutrice. Son cœur battait la chamade en imaginant son nouveau compagnon de vie.

Il avait hâte de rencontrer son Pokémon.

Le maître rentra dans la chambre et frappa des mains pour attirer l'attention des enfants.

《 Êtes-vous prêt ? On va dans la grande salle. 》

Tous les garçons se dirigeaient dans le salon principal, où avaient été rangées différentes tables basses au centre de la pièce. Par habitude, les élèves s'installèrent aux tables par ordre alphabétique de droite à gauche et de haut en bas. Akemi fit un immense sourire en retrouvant son voisin habituel, et elle lui raconta à tel point qu'elle avait hâte de commencer l'aventure.

Ikuto se trouva derrière elle, incapable de rester immobile dans son siège, il se mordilla les lèvres de nervosité.

《 Arrête, Ikuto. Tu vas finir par avoir des blessures à tes lèvres, intervint un garçon à ses côtés.

— Désolé, Chiaki 》, répondit Ikuto.

Le garçonnet aux cheveux bleus baissa la tête. Il observa du coin de l'œil son meilleur ami, Chiaki, qui lui faisait un sourire réconfortant.

《 Tout le monde est-il prêt ? On va pouvoir commencer 》, annonça Akina.

L’attention d’Ikuto se tourna vers la femme de Kazumori, debout devant un plan du parc.

《 J'imagine que vous êtes fatigué de votre voyage, mais nous voudrions vous connaître avant la répartition des élèves dans le parc avec un guide. En conséquence, on vous remplirez ce petit formulaire. Ce sont des exercices très simples et des questions ouvertes. Sachez qu'il n'a aucune fausse réponse, il suffit que vous écriviez ce qui vous passe par la tête. 》

Akina s’approcha des tables en tête des rangées et donna une pile à chacun. Les élèves prirent une feuille et la donnèrent au suivant pour que chacun puisse avoir son formulaire.

Des soupirs de soulagement s'échappaient des plus nerveux en voyant les questions simples comme donner son nom, âge, type de Pokémon préféré et d’aliments. Ikuto fut même surpris de découvrir une question sur ce qu'il avait fait la veille et de raconter comment il se sentait auprès de ses camarades. Rapidement, il se mit à répondre aux questions avec énergie, le stylo dansant avec frénésie. Les mots venaient d'eux même, sans qu'il ait besoin d'y réfléchir longuement. Il raconta une journée avec ses grands-parents, dans la question du souvenir le plus beau de sa vie. Il détaillait chaque chose inscrite dans son esprit quand il avait joué avec sa grand-mère, au bord de la plage.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Ikuto finit de rédiger et il posa son stylo sur la table, en face de ses feuilles.

《 Ikuto. Tu as écrit quoi ? lui demanda Chiaki.

— Regarde. 》

Tout fier, Ikuto présenta sa feuille de réponse tout excitée. Chiaki lut rapidement, un sourcil arquant d'incompréhension. Puis, il vit une lueur de mécontentement dans ses yeux qui interpella Ikuto.

《 Tout à bien, Chiaki ? 》

Chiaki détourna son regard vers lui. Puis, il hocha négativement la tête.

《 Oui. Tout va bien. On voit que tu aimes tes grands-parents 》, répondit Chiaki.

Le ton froid poignarda le cœur du petit garçon aux cheveux bleus. Il voyait bien qu'il avait blessé celui de son meilleur ami.

《 Je vois qu'il y a quelque chose. Est-ce que tu voulais quelque chose ? 》

Chiaki passa sa main sur sa tête, et il frotta sa chevelure.

《 Nan. T'inquiète pas, Ikuto. On se fera de très bons souvenirs pour que la prochaine fois, tu l'écrives. 》

Ikuto comprit que le cœur de Chiaki a été blessé, car il ne l'avait mentionné brièvement. Il aimait beaucoup tous ses camarades, mais Chiaki avait une place dans son cœur.

L’adolescent reprit son stylo et réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'il pouvait dire sur Chiaki. Il raconta une après-midi passée avec son meilleur ami, dans la chambre de ce dernier, quand il a essayé la nouvelle console de son camarade. Puis, tout heureux, il présenta l’ajout à son camarade.

Chiaki fut étonné. Puis, il lut le passage avant de sourire à son tour. Il présenta sa réponse qui coïncidait avec ce qu'avait écrit son ami.

《 On a eu la même idée, annonça Chiaki.

— Oui. 》


End file.
